Hello, Old Friend
by Boho-Indie Queen
Summary: Poseidon is pacing through one of Olympus' many gardens when he is greeted by an unexpected visitor. Both know the pain of having a child in Tartarus, and as such, find small comfort in each other... Strangely enough. Set before/during HOH. T for a miniscule amount of swearing.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is a little more mellow one shot I came up with earlier today. I figured since I haven't written about anything…current, I might as well. It's not my best, but I'm rather fond of it actually. Let me know what you think. **** Read & Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Uncle Rick.**

_Hello, Old Friend_

The late night air was still and silent as the sea god stepped around the fountain in agitation. The world around him in the garden was so peaceful he could only wish his mentality was the same. The two voices in his head bombarded each other with insults and curses in a seemingly never ending stream. His head was on the verge of exploding with each passing day as the throbbing increased. He rarely had a moment of peace, and even when he did there was nothing serene about it.

In the waking hours when he wasn't expending his energy into maintaining his sanity, his thoughts were in Tartarus with his son and the daughter of Athena. He sucked in a sharp breath and spat out a murmured curse at Zeus for rendering him useless in aiding his child. If that airhead thought abandoning their children was the right thing to do, then he was sorely mistaken. They were on the brink of_ two_ wars—

A loud roar in his mind had him on the verge of collapsing. He growled, "Damn it all," as he hoisted himself onto the edge of the fountain. With labored breathing, he looked at his reflection in the smooth water. His visage flickered for a moment, shifting between the forms of Poseidon and Neptune, before resting on his preference of Greek. He noted the weariness of his features and the paleness of his skin. A frown marred the exhaustion as his fingers slipped through his locks; they were grayer than he remembered. His struggle was stealing his youth.

"You," a deep voice he knew too well enunciated, "look like shit."

Poseidon turned his head to see the person he was least expecting: his elder brother. The dark god looked unscathed by the conundrum of identity, a fact the sea god found rather irritating. Or so he thought. As they stood in relative silence for a moment, Hades hissed as he gripped his head in his hands, morphing into Pluto then back. He shook his head and staggered to the fountain.

"You're one to talk," Poseidon breathed.

Hades only sniffed with disdain as he joined his younger brother.

"What are you even doing here?" the sea god inquired, a hint of morose in his voice.

The king of the Underworld leaned back on his hands and sighed. "I was summoned—don't look at me like that. I merely speak the truth. Zeus wanted to know the situation with Tartarus…"

Poseidon turned away and exhaled deeply. He stared down at the scarred hands in his lap. It took him a minute to realize he was shaking and he clenched his fists.

"…The fault is not yours," Hades murmured softly. "You know as well as I do Zeus is a fool…"

"…How can you be so sure?"

A ghostly smile played on the death king's lips. "Hasn't he always been?"

Poseidon smiled humorlessly and shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Hades' lips curled downward ever so slightly. Instead of answering, he tucked one leg under the other and turned to stare at his reflection. The slightest hint of midnight blue could be seen fanning out around his pupil, contrasting morosely against the onyx. The corner of his lip twitched.

"I felt the same way," he whispered.

The sea god jumped, not expecting his brother to speak. It took him a moment to register his brother's words.

He gazed at his brother with earnestly somber eyes as he said, "I suppose I have no right to talk… My son is not alone like…"

His voice faltered as Hades' eyes fell on him. Facing him directly, he noted how those dark, ominous orbs had lost some of their maniacal potency.

Poseidon tried to smile. "Your son is a brave boy. Percy loves him like a brother."

Hades sucked in a sharp breath. "I know."—Then muttered as discretely as he could—"I only wish that's all Nico felt."

The wind of his words reached his brother's ears. "What do you mean?"

Hades flinched as his cheeks flushed enough to be noticeable. He seemed to be searching for the right words before sighing, "It's… It's nothing."

He stood abruptly. "I should be going. I've been away too long."

As he shifted to stalk away, he felt a tight grip on his arm. He glanced back to see his brother's solemn face staring intently at him. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"It is late," Poseidon spoke bluntly. "I'm sure your kingdom can spare you for a few more minutes… Besides—" His lips curved into a small, amiable smile. "—I was just starting to see my old friend again."

Hades' eyes scanned the surrounding area as if some deity was going to intrude at any moment. When it became evident that it was just the two of them, he heaved a sigh and leaned back trying to be as nonchalant as he could in their situation. The world was at war with itself down below them and here they were, chatting the night away.

"I understand the delicacy of the matter at hand," Poseidon spoke gently, "but with Zeus being as obstinate as he is… We might as well enjoy the small things…"

They sat there for several minutes, not saying another word to each other. As Hades sat there, his eyes drifting over the array of blossoms, he could hear Persephone's voice whispering in the back of his mind, _"Red carnations: my heart aches for you; gardenias: secret love; jonquil: love me; lavender heather: admiration/solitude; daffodils: unrequited love."_ His fingers brushed against a red rose that contrasted greatly against the rest. _"Single full bloom: I love you."_

He let out a deep breath through his nose. "The daughter of Athena isn't the only one in love with your son."

He crossed his arms and turned his attention to his brother. Poseidon was staring intently at the night sky above them.

He was decent enough to glance at his brother for a moment before answering, "I'm sorry."

Hades chuckled humorlessly. "Me too."

"…I'm sure Percy would be, too."

"…I hope so," Hades murmured lowly as he brought his gaze up to the stars.

As he admired Lady Nyx's work, Poseidon breathed, "I've missed this."

"As have I."

"…We'll be okay…won't we?"

Hades smiled, a genuinely calm smile, when he heard the tone of Poseidon's voice, reveling in the familiarity he hadn't felt since they were children. He looked over at the sea god and found the same clouded uncertainty in the younger god's eyes he had seen so many times.

"Of course we will… We always are."

They sat there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only one, talking like they did in their youth when Hades felt his realm calling to him, trying to regain its lord.

He was a few steps away when Poseidon called, "Do you ever miss the stars?"

Hades stood stalk still as he considered the question.

"Always," he said at last. His thoughts conjured up the memory of his overhearing of a conversation between his son and a certain silver-eyed Titan. "All of us in the Underworld do…"

He cast one last glance at the Milky Way. "Goodbye."

**A/N: Too soon? Thought so.**


End file.
